disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Nosferatu
Vampires. Nosferatu are famous and feared in the Human World, where they are incapable of living in sunlight safely. They subsist on the blood of others. They have great strength and speed along with several unique powers, such as transforming into bats, wolves, or smoke. Although they are unaffected by sunlight in the Netherworld, they still possess their other weaknesses, such as an aversion towards garlic and weakness to holy objects. ' ' The Nosferatu Vampires are an offshoot of the more humanoid vampires, and though they do possess similar powers, the Nosferatu is more in tune with it's natural abilities than other Vampires are. Type: 'Nosferatu are Outsiders with the Monster and Undead subtypes. '''Evilty: '''The Evilty of the Nosferatu is the same as that of a Succubus, however it effects the opposite gender of the Nosferatu. '''Ability Boost: '''Whenever a Succubus would normally gain a bonus to their Dexterity score, the Nosferatu instead gains a bonus to Strength. This replaces the Ability boost of the Succubus. ' ' '''Race: ' • '''+2 Strength, +2 Charisma, -4 Intelligence • Medium Size • Fly Speed 20 feet with Poor Maneuverability. • Dark Vision out to 60 feet • Nosferatu gain a +4 bonus to Bluff, Disguise and Diplomacy checks. • Automatic Languages: English and Japanese. •Bonus Languages: Any This replaces the normal Race. heritage powers: '''Nosferatu cannot utilize the heritage powers of the Succubus and instead gains a slew of much more specific abilities. These replace the Heritage powers at levels 2, 7, 10, 13, 16, 19, and 20. '''Vampiric Abilities (Su) Starting at 1st level, the Nosferatu has these following weaknesses. · Nosferatu cast no shadows and have no reflection in a mirror or a polished surface. · Nosferatu Take damage from direct sunlight. A vampire in direct sunlight takes 10 damage/level for every round the vampire stays in sunlight. Thankfully, most netherworld’s suns don’t effect them. · Nosferatu cannot cross pure running water unless they are in a coffin that contains a bit of their own grave dirt. · When in the human world, Nosferatu must be invited into someone’s home in order for them to enter, however in the Netherworld, a vampire can travel wherever they please. · A Nosferatu takes X2 damage from any attack from a Stake (Wooden OR Meat) · Nosferatu must make a fortitude save when in the presence of Garlic or become sickened for 1d4 rounds. The DC save is 18. As a Vampire the Nosferatu also has other abilities however. It qualifies as the Vampire Race for the purpose of taking feats, Learning Vampire techniques, and for taking levels in the King of the Decrepit Prestige Class. Vampiric Bite At 2nd level the Nosferatu gains it's first Vampiric power. The Nosferatu can choose to deal 1 point of constitution damage whenever they hit with their natural attack. A number of times per day equal to 3+ The Vampire's Charisma modifier, when the Nosferatu deals damage, The Nosferatu heals ½ of the damage dealt with this attack. This replaces the 2nd level heritage power. Children of the Night (Su): ' Three times per day, a vampire can call forth 1d6+1 rat swarms, 1d4+1 bat swarms, or 2d6 wolves as a standard action. (If the base creature is not terrestrial, this power might summon other creatures of similar power.) These creatures arrive in 1 round and serve the vampire for up to 1 round per Vampire Tyrant Level. They are treated as summoned creatures for the purpose of applying abilities that empower summoned creatures. This can be used one additional time per day at 8th, and 10th level. This replaces the 7th level heritage power. '''Change Shape (Su): '''A vampire can use change shape to assume the form of a dire bat or wolf, as [http://paizo.com/pathfinderRPG/prd/spells/beastShape.html#_beast-shape-ii ''beast shape II], or alternatively, as a bat swarm. This can be used Once per day for every 2 levels you possess in this class. The damage from the monster weapon applies to your swarm damage in Bat swarm form. At 12th level, When the Vampire assumes another form through it's shape change ability, It gains the advanced creature template, and any bonuses it normally applies to creatures it summons. In addition, the Vampire can use the ability as a swift action. And finally at 15th level, The Nosferatu can spend a use of it's Shape Change ability as an instant action to move up to it's speed and gain a 50% miss chance for 1 round. Doing so immediately ends the shape change ability. This replaces the 10th level heritage power. '''Energy Drain (Su): '''A creature hit by a Nosferatu's natural attack gains two negative levels. This ability only triggers once per round, regardless of the number of attacks a nosferatu makes. This replaces the 13th level heritage power. '''Dominate (Su): '''A Nosferatu can crush an opponent's will as a standard action. Anyone the vampire targets must succeed on a Will save or fall instantly under the vampire's influence, as though by a Dominate Monster spell as if cast by a Vampire of their Nosferatu level. The ability has a range of 30 feet. Save DC is equal to 10 + 1/2 Nosferatu level + Nosferatu's Cha modifier. This can be used once per day per 4 levels the Nosferatu possesses. By spending 3 uses the Nosferatu can effect all creatures within 30 feet instead. This replaces the 16th level heritage power. '''Spell Like Ability (Su): You gain the effects of three spell like abilities of the same caster level as your Nosferatu level, Each spell can be used 3 times per day. The saving throws are equal to 10 + Spell level + Nosferatu's Charisma modifier. The spells that can be chosen are Desecrate, Hold Monster, Inflict Moderate wounds, Bestow Curse, Enthrall, Animate Dead, Contagion, and Deeper Darkness. Each can be taken multiple times granting an additional three uses of the spell like ability per day. This replaces the 19th level heritage power. Unholy King (Su) A display of ultimate power, this is the Nosferatu's true power shining through. Once per day as a full round action, the Vampire can become a grand beast of epic proportions. Activating this is a full round action. The Vampire becomes One Size Category Larger, taking a -1 penalty to armor class. In addition the Vampire gains a fly speed of 120 feet with Good maneuverability. The Nosferatu gains a +4 Size Bonus to Strength and Charisma. The Vampire gains Damage Reduction 10/ Holy and Silver, that stacks with any previous DR as well as a deflection bonus to his AC equal to his Charisma modifier. It also gains Fast healing 5. Once during this transformation, the Vampire can cast Vampiric touch as per the spell cast by a creature of the Vampire Tyrant's Character level. This transformation lasts a number of rounds equal to ½ of your Character level. This replaces the 20th level Heritage power and the Lilith ability. =Nosferatu Spells= 1st-Level Succubus Spells—arcane mark, bleed, dancing lights, daze, detect magic, detect poison, guidance, light, mending, message, putrefy food and drink, read magic, resistance, spark, stabilize, touch of fatigue 2nd-Level Succubus Spells— beguiling gift, cause fear, charm person, command, Command Undead, dancing lantern*, death knell, detect secret doors, hypnotism, identify, ill omen, mage armor, mask dweomer, Detect Thoughts, Suggestion, Unnatural lust, Pox Pustules 3rd-Level Succubus Spells—daze monster, enthrall, false life, glitterdust, hidden speech, hold person, perceive cues, scare, see invisibility, status, summon swarm, touch of idiocy, zone of truth,'' Charm Monster, Vampiric Touch '''4th-Level Succubus Spells'— animate dead, arcane sight, bestow curse, clairaudience/clairvoyance, dispel magic, glyph of warding, locate object, nature's exile, remove blindness/deafness, remove curse, remove disease, screech, seek thoughts, share senses, speak with dead, suggestion, tongues, twilight knife, Plague carrier 5th-Level Succubus Spells— arcane eye, black tentacles, charm monster, crushing despair, dimension door, discern lies, divination, fear, geas (lesser), locate creature, minor creation, moonstruck, neutralize poison, phantasmal killer, scrying, secure shelter, sleepwalk, solid fog 6th-Level Succubus Spells—'' break enchantment, contact other plane, dominate person, feeblemind, hold monster, major creation, prying eyes, telepathic bond, teleport, waves of fatigue '''7th-Level Succubus Spells'— Destruction, analyze dweomer, dispel magic (greater), geas/quest, guards and wards, legend lore, suggestion (mass), symbol of fear, symbol of persuasion, transformation, true seeing, unwilling shield, Ethereal Jaunt, Greater Teleport 8th-Level Succubus Spells— Create Greater Undead, arcane sight (greater), hold person (mass), plane shift, power word blind, regenerate, scrying (greater), teleport object, vision, waves of exhaustion 9th-Level Succubus Spells— antipathy, charm monster (mass), demand, discern location, irresistible dance, mind blank, prying eyes (greater), trap the soul, astral projection, dominate monster, hold monster (mass), soul bind = = =Nosferatu Techniques= 1st-Level Nosferatu Techniques— 2nd-Level Nosferatu Techniques—**Love and Destroy (MC) 3rd-Level Nosferatu Techniques—**Delusions (MC), **Chaos Fire 4th-Level Nosferatu Techniques— 5th-Level Nosferatu Techniques—**Chaos Swarm 6th-Level Nosferatu Techniques— 7th-Level Nosferatu Techniques—**Summon Vampire (MC), **Chaos Force 8th-Level Nosferatu Techniques— 9th-Level Nosferatu Techniques—**Judgment Sword (MC), **Chaos Plasma = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Nosferatu Reincarnation